The Black Leaf (Old Version)
by nicole9017
Summary: What if Sasuke didn't leave the village, and then Danzo told him the truth of Itachi, along with the Fifth Hokage and all the villagers? Team Seven then searches for Sasuke's older brother. Discontinued and will be rewritten.
1. The Search Begins!

**~ The Black Leaf ~**

**A/N:** Hi everyone! This is my _**very first**_ fic on the site, so until I get better at this, no flames please! :)

**Summary**: What if Sasuke didn't leave the village, and then Danzo told him the truth of Itachi, along with the Fifth Hokage and all the villagers? Team Seven then searches for Sasuke's older brother.

**Disclaimer: **I absolutely _do not_ own Naruto. If I did, then Itachi wouldn't have to vanish or _'die'_ again because of stupid Edo Tensei. I only own this story or fic or... whatever you call it. The anime belongs to an awesome guy named Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Team 7 was called at the Hokage's office. I wonder why they're called?

"I wonder what mission Granny Tsunade is going to give us!", Naruto said excitedly.

"It could be any mission.", says Sakura.

"I doubt it will be like any original mission.", Sasuke said. Naruto and Sakura's eyes widen slightly.

"What makes you think that?", Sakura says in a shaky voice.

"Who knows? She just might get us to bring _him_ back.", Sasuke said.

'_Now that you think about it, Granny Tsunade might just get us to bring __**him**__ back.'_, Naruto thought.

"Sasuke, I don't think-", Sakura was cut off mid-way. She started to think about it _deeply_.

"The sooner we get there, the sooner will know.", Sasuke said simply.

"Right! Let's go!", Sasuke replies the usual "Hn.", only this time, with a smirk.

* * *

_**~Team 7 arrives at the Hokage's office.~**_

"We're here, Granny!", Naruto said happily. I wonder what will be their mission today?

_**Someone else enters the room.**_

"Kakashi-sensei?", Sakura said surprisingly.

"What're you doing here, sensei? We do missions in our own now, right?", Naruto asks, "Wait! If you're here that means…", Naruto adds with slight panic in his voice.

"That's right. This mission is too difficult, even for you guys.", Kakashi said. Now, Team Seven was beginning to think that maybe what Sasuke said _was_ right.

"Your mission is ranked S. And you do every mission with your sensei when it comes to rank S, right?", Tsunade said. Now, they're _really _starting to think that they're going to-

"Your mission is to bring Uchiha Itachi to the Leaf Village.", Tsunade stated.

Sasuke is as smart as ever.

"I knew it.", Sasuke stated but with little fear in his voice, although it's not _that_ obvious.

"Sasuke, you _were_ right.", Sakura said with panic. Gosh, Sakura, what do you expect from a ninja like him? He is, after all, _his_ little brother.

"Kakashi will discuss _everything _what you all are going to do.", Tsunade stated the word '_everything' _a bit sharply.

Team 7 nodded.

"Okay, all of you get ready. I'll be waiting at the village gate.", Kakashi ordered.

"Right.", Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura said in unison.

* * *

'_We're really going to confront Nii-san…'_

'_We're going to face another Uchiha like Sasuke…'_

'_We're going to…'_

'… _definitely bring that __**black leaf**__ back to the village, where he should belong.'_

* * *

_**At the village gate…~ **__(__**A/N:**__ they already finished preparing their stuff.__**)**_

"All right. I declare that the mission of bringing Uchiha Itachi back to the village… starts now! Do all your very best out there, and good luck!", Tsunade said with a loud voice.

"Right!", Team 7 said in unison.

"Everyone, follow me.", Kakashi ordered again. Team 7 nodded.

* * *

_**~End of first chapter.~**_

**A/N: **Please tell me how it went! Good? Bad? Well, if it _is _bad, then please tell me how to improve my stories! I really would appreciate it! :)


	2. The Time Has Come!

**_~ The Black Leaf ~_** **Chapter 2: The Time Has Come...!**

**A/N**: Hi guys! This is my second chapter of "The Black Leaf" story. I'm still very nervous about what people's reactions will be… and I'm amazed that someone already marked this story and me as her favorite (which is Kiyomi99, btw thanks for ur support!) Anyway, like I said last time, until I get better at writing, no flames plz! Oh, and feel free to review and tell me what you like to happen next. Sorry, but I can't write a longer chapter unless I have free time…

**Disclaimer**: I absolutely _do not_ own Naruto!

* * *

**_~Time Skip~_**

Finally, after a _long_ day of running through trees, they come to a stop.

"Let's camp out here.", Kakashi ordered, "But don't sleep yet. I still have to discuss our plan.", he added.

"Yes.", they said warily.

* * *

**_~They finished setting out their camps and they formed a circle around the campfire.~_**

"Alright, here's our plan. First, we'll travel in the morning. We are going to go to the first Akatsuki hideout. As you may all know, they have two bases, but, there is one base for Akatsuki members who go on missions to rest in. According to the reports, Itachi alone, goes there every 3pm or so, and no one else seems to come to the base around that time, so we don't have to worry about other Akatsuki members to suddenly jump in. So, we have to move as fast as we can to the base before afternoon, so we have time to rest. We rest for one hour, then, we use our remaining two hours to wait for Itachi, in case he arrives early. Then when he comes, go out of your hiding places when you all only get the signal. We don't attack, _unless_ if he's trying really hard to keep his _true_ identity. We'll talk him over somehow to return to the village.", Kakashi said a bit warily.

"But, sensei, what if he doesn't come?", Sakura asks.

"If he doesn't come, we'll prolong here for a day more.", Sakura nods.

"Any more questions?", they shook their heads.

"Okay, all of you, sleep tight."

* * *

_"Father only talks about you.", Sasuke said sadly._

_"Do you hate me for that?"_

_Sasuke suddenly fell silent to that question. He didn't know what to answer._

_"It's okay. I'm always going to be there for you, even if it's only an obstacle you must overcome. Even if you hate me. That's what big brothers are for."_

* * *

Sasuke suddenly opens his eyes.. That... was just a dream. He lets out a sigh of relief quietly so he doesn't wake the others.

He suddenly feels something wet on his cheek, but appears to be drying already. It appears that the source of it was his eye.

... Was he crying? In his sleep?

He didn't knew what Itachi meant by that when he was little, but now he did. More tears leak out from his eyes. He swiped his tears away furiously.

This was not time for crying. Tomorrow, or maybe in a few hours, it would be time for them to set off to the Akatsuki base. He has to be strong, strong for Itachi, for his _Nii-san_.

* * *

Kakashi clapped his hands two times loudly, "Rise and shine."

Sasuke and Sakura got up. But one appears to be stubborn.

"Five minutes.", Naruto whined.

In a flash, Sakura punched Naruto, _hard_. Naruto was sent flying to the tree nearby, with a big _'Thud!'_

"Idiot.", Sakura said quietly. Naruto, that's what you get for being a whiny little kid.

"Ouch...", Naruto rubs the back of his head gently.

"Awake now?", Sasuke almost laughed but stopped it from escaping his mouth.

"Yeah...", Naruto said with a nervous laugh.

"It's time to set off. Let's go."

"Right!", they all said in unison.

* * *

**_~They got there before afternoon and they were all now taking a rest.~_**

"_Finally_...", Naruto said warily. They all sat down at the cool green grass.

"Okay, all of you still remember our plan?", Kakashi asks. They nodded.

"Good. Now, you all rest, while I keep watch for enemies. Oh, and one more thing, don't sleep. You never know when enemies might just come.", he said without waiting for an answer and hid in the trees so he could see any enemy who might be coming towards them.

* * *

**_~One hour later...~_**

Kakashi signals his team to now stop resting. _'Itachi will be coming here any moment now'_, it appears he said secretly.

They all understood their sensei's secret message, and all of them hid somewhere. Sakura and Sasuke were hiding in the bushes while Naruto was in the next tree to their sensei.

* * *

**_~A few minutes later...~_**

A black shadow appears to be coming near the base. All of them noticed this. Kakashi activates his Sharingan to see if it really is him.

Before Kakashi could even tell his team, he is now seen clearly. It was a long- haired man with an Akatsuki cloak. He _almost_ looks like Sasuke. No doubt and no turning back now.

* * *

_'Nii-san... it really is you...'_

_'It's really Sasuke's older brother, Uchiha Itachi...'_

_'Finally...'_

_'**The time has come.**'_

* * *

**_~End of second chapter~_**

**A/N: **Mwahahaha! The time has come indeed! Time for me to start brainstorming, and almost time for me to get grounded (June 14, school time for me) **NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Anyways... how was that? Hmmmm... how many words is this... One, two, three-... **HOLY COW!** 1,000+ WORDS! At least it's longer by like 350 or 400 words than the first one, right? :) Please review and tell me how it turned out! :)


	3. Mission Complete!

_**~The Black Leaf~**_ **Chapter 3: Mission Complete!**

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait! By the way, before you read, my Itachi is not _cryptic_. (What cryptic means? LOL! ppl!) Oh and sorry for the short chapter :(

**Disclaimer**: Do I look like I _own_ him? _Right_, you can't see my clothes. I _do not_ own Naruto! I just _love_ him :)

* * *

Kakashi went out of his hiding place, and then the rest followed.

"It's been a long time, Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun, Sasuke.", Itachi said with an emotionless tone.

"Sasuke, I heard,", Itachi remarked, "that you killed Orochimaru."

"…."

'_I can't move, I can't talk… Is this… fear…?'_

"Where's that hatred of yours, Sasuke? Don't tell me you fear me now. You want to avenge that clan of yours, right? You can never do that when you're afraid.", Itachi said.

'_Don't listen to his lies… I have to talk if we want him to go back… Talk, Sasuke, talk!'_

"I don't want to avenge the clan anymore.", Sasuke managed to say.

"And why?"

"I don't want to… because-", Sasuke bit his lip. He didn't want to go any further than that. He looks to his sensei. Kakashi nods and continues Sasuke's sentence.

'_Sasuke's scared?', _Naruto thought.

'_It's natural for Sasuke to be scared of him. After all… He is the savior and the murderer. ', _Sakura thought.

"Because you did it for his sake.", this almost, _almost_ caught Itachi off guard.

"What do you mean?", Itachi said with no change of emotion.

'_What amazing self-control…', _they thought.

"Don't pretend that you don't know this, Itachi, you killed the clan for a reason.", Kakashi said.

"The only reason I have for killing the clan is testing my _capacity_, and Sasuke was still too young for that, that's why I let him live. For my sake _alone_."

"That's the fake reason. You did it so there wouldn't be a Fourth Great Ninja War. And for my sake, too…", Sasuke murmured, but everyone heard it.

"And where is this nonsense all coming from?", Itachi asks. He's _so_ hard.

"The village elders.", Kakashi said. Itachi was slightly surprised.

'_Danzo… he must be the source of this. He'll pay for this.',_ Itachi thought. He sighs in defeat. He knew that they were now trying to say to go back to the village.

Team Seven sighed in relief. Lord, it was finally over.

Then they suddenly remembered something else that the old man said.

'_Itachi has a disease going on for months now. Apparently, it's a disease that eats away your chakra reserves and your stamina becomes very low. It slowly kills you and only some people can survive it for more than a month. There are hardly strong-willed persons like him.'_

"Fine. I'll go back to the village.", Itachi said, but with a gentle voice. Then, he deactivates his Sharingan.

'_A while ago, he seemed so cold and now he's so gentle. He's so unpredictable.',_ they all sweat dropped.

"Wait! Itachi, before we go, can you still walk?", Sakura said suddenly.

"I can still walk.", Itachi said.

"Are you sure, Nii-san?", Sasuke says worriedly.

"Yes, I'm sure. Sasuke, we'll have to talk later."

"Before you go in a private talk with Sasuke, you need to see Tsunade-sama first.", Kakashi said.

"Understood."

"All right! Mission complete!", Naruto said happily.

They all went back to the village with Itachi.

* * *

_**~End of third chapter.~**_

**A/N:** Ok, first of all, I _honestly _think it's _bad._ And if you're complaining how short it is, it's okay. But, I didn't have much time to do this, trust me. I'm rushing because in 10 days, I'll go to school again and I want to finish this in time. Anyway, I think this fic will end in one or two chapters, then I'm going to start a new story called "In the World Once Again" (summary is at my bio) I guess that's all for now._ Sana naman na gustuhan niyo, dahil ako_ hindi _talaga_. (_Translation_: I hope that you all liked this, because I certainly don't.)


	4. Author's Note

For the sake of this story, I'm going to make this discontinued and re-write it. The title will still be the same, although I don't know if I'll delete this old one... or not. Maybe I will delete it... Anyways... maybe I'll start rewriting this next week maybe? I don't know because my school just started on Thursday (good thing we're still not doing anything though so I can still play)

I think that's all... for now... Goodbye!


End file.
